Un amor imposible
by LaylaDeath
Summary: No se llevan bien, pero como hermanos deben soportarse. Evadirse el uno al otro no es solución, ¿por qué? Misma clase, misma casa, misma vida, mismo sentimiento... AVISO: Incesto
1. Siempre igual ¿o no?

***..: Un amor imposible :..***

* * *

(Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno)

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Kishi es su autor, venerémosle xD_

_Si alguien acaba con ganas de asesinarme vivo en casa del vecino de al lado de tu compañero de clase (no me hago responsable de muertes __ajenas)._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Siempre igual...¿o no?**

El despertador no dejaba de sonar. Cómo me hubiera gustado estamparlo contra la pared, pero estaba lejos de mi alcance. Mal empezaba el día. Con pocas ganas y soñoliento me levanté de la cama y fui directo al escritorio, pero en cuanto vi la hora que era casi me da un infarto. ¡Eran ya las ocho y veinte! Con una velocidad inimaginable entré para volver a salir en unos segundos del baño aun con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros de uniforme y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa mientras intentaba meter mis manos por las mangas de una camisa blanca algo arrugada. En cuanto llegué abajo me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de algo importante, la mochila. Subí como un rayo en la tormenta, la agarré y me dispuse a salir mientras a duras penas conseguía hacer un patético nudo a mi corbata. Aun quedaban 5 minutos para alcanzar mi meta, todavía era posible el llegar a tiempo, pero una mujer de largo cabello rojo y hermosos ojos verdes me impidió repentinamente el paso.

– ¡Mamá!¡Llego tarde! – de dije más suplicando que exclamando.

– ¿Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca? Además, tú no sales de aquí hasta que no hayas desayunado.

– P-pero – tartamudeé mientras sacaba el objeto de mi boca y le ponía ojitos. Como siempre, era inútil.

– No hay peros que valgan. Toma – replicó mientras me _introducía delicadamente_ una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla en la boca. – ¡Que tengas un buen día Naruto!

De tres grandes mordiscos me la acabé mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles de Konoha. Tras un rato, divisé a lo lejos el instituto. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Como si de magia se tratase el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primera hora sonó y yo aun no había llegado. Cuando por fin conseguí entrar fui directo a mi clase y sin llamar, entré dando un portazo contra la pared. Muy mala idea.

– Naruto, castigado – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pizarra sobre la cual estaba escribiendo una mujer de largo pelo negro y ojos como rubíes. – Ahora siéntate en tu sitio y no armes jaleo.

– Si, profesora Kurenai.

Perfecto, el día no podría haber empezado peor, pero de alguna manera ya era casi un hábito llegar tarde. Con una sonrisa irónica en la boca me fui a mi sitio en la tercera fila y me senté al lado de un chico de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color.

– ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – me dijo sin rodeos mientras me clavaba una mirada claramente burlesca.

– Cállate idiota.

Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, pero a la vez mi mayor pesadilla, lo cual lo convertía en un estúpido. Le encantaba echarme cualquier cosa en cara pero he de reconocer que era un buen tipo… A veces…

Saqué las cosas de lengua y justo cuando estaba empezando a copiar los apuntes de la pizarra en mi libreta, sentí algo parecido a un pellizco en mi cuello. Me volví hacia atrás y vi como una chica de largo cabello rosado y ojos verdes me hacía una cara de burla y luego señalaba al suelo. Bajé la mirada en esa dirección y observé el arma del crimen: una pequeña bola de papel arrugada. Sin pensármelo dos veces la cogí y con cuidado de que la profesora no se diese cuenta. Esa mujer debía ser el diablo reencarnado. En cualquier caso, abrí y aplané la nota hasta poder leer un mensaje escrito con una pulcra caligrafía:

_"Idiooota __~ Has vuelto a llegar tarde. No tienes remedio. Hoy lavas tú los platos."_

La miré con desprecio. Desde que había entrado en mi clase me había hecho la vida imposible. Al menos más de lo que lo que lo hacía antes. Pero eso no significaba que yo fuese a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Suspiré e intenté centrar mi atención en la profesora que ya se había dado cuenta de mi descuido por la clase y mientras explicaba me dedicó una de sus tan temibles miradas asesinas. Genial, el castigo se había alargado… mucho…

Cuando por fin la interminable clase acabó me escurrí como un flan sobre el escritorio y cerré los ojos. No me apetecía para nada aguantar otras cinco horas más de clase. ¿A quién sí?

– ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido? Te comprendo, si no fuera porque mi madre me da miedo haría lo mismo – comentó la voz de alguien que se había colocado cerca de mí.

Levanté la cabeza y con ojos soñolientos miré al chico. Era flaco con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y con pequeños ojos del mismo color.

– Que pereza...

– Sí, acudir al instituto es muy problemático...

Ambos suspiramos a la vez con tanta precisión que parecimos sincronizados y eso nos hizo estallar en carcajadas. Shikamaru era el chico más perezoso que jamás conocí. Pero a pesar de eso era un prodigio en cuanto de razonar se tratara. Un alma de abuelo encerrada en el cuerpo de un adolescente, ¡qué irónico! Lo único con lo que su razonamiento no funcionaba era con las mujeres. Según el, eran muy problemáticas.

– Si sigues así de perezoso acabarás repitiendo curso Naruto.

Estupendo, la última persona a la que me apetecía ver apareció delante de mí con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Justamente la misma de antes. No, creo que se había ensanchado más todavía.

– Bueno, al menos así me libraría de ti, frontuda. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

– La envidia no es buena.

– Tampoco lo es ese carácter de macho que sueles tener.

– ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? – gritó con ojos amenazantes. El aire de su alrededor empezaba a desprender cierto calor asfixiante.

–¿Ves? Tú misma lo estás demostrando ahora – le contesté levantándome de mi asiento y sonriéndole malévolamente. Ya iba siendo mi turno de ganar.

– ¡Tranquilos! No empecéis a pelear desde tan temprano que me da dolor de cabeza.

– Sasuke, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es cosa nuestra – le contesté irritado.

– En serio Sasuke, no sé cómo puedes ser amigo de tal bicho raro.

– Mira quién habla empollona. Al fin y al cabo no eres más que una pequeñaja. E-na-na – ya estaba harto de ella.

– Esto es muy problemático...

– ¡Cállate Shikamaru! – gritamos a unísono para luego mirarnos uno a otro con desprecio.

– Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru. Sentaos ahora mismo en vuestros sitios que la clase va a comenzar ya – nos interrumpió un hombre. – Sacad vuestro libro de geografía y abridlos por la página 72.

El profesor Ebisu sí que era un perfecto ejemplo de bicho raro. Llevaba en la cabeza siempre un pañuelo, seguramente porque era calvo, y unas gafas negras pequeñas y redondas que le tapaban los ojos. Además siempre solía decir que a menos que escuchemos lo que él nos enseña no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Era realmente odioso cuando se lo proponía y se llamaba a sí mismo profesor de élite. Quién sabe que se estaría tomando, pero sospechábamos que nada bueno.

La clase fue bien hasta que la directora entró por la puerta. Era una mujer de cincuenta años a pesar de tener el físico de una veinteañera. ¿Tal vez cirugía? Eso era todo un misterio, pero ella afirmaba ser natural. Llevaba su largo pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas y tenía unos ojos de color miel que siempre miraban con autoridad. Se colocó en frente de nosotros con un imponente gesto y dijo con voz autoritaria:

– Bien, como ya sabéis dentro de dos semanas será el festival escolar, lo cual significa que la próxima semana no habrá clases, sino solo las preparaciones para éste. Voy a dejarle a vuestro profesor el horario que tendréis. Bueno, ¿quién es el delegado?

– Yo – dijo la chica de la quinta fila levantando la mano.

– Bien, entones Sakura te espero en la sala de reuniones después de clase. ¿De acuerdo?

– Sí.

– Buenos días a todos – saludó antes de marcharse.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Parecía como si nunca iban a terminar. El último timbre hizo que el instituto entero cobrara vida. Ya no había silencio en los pasillos ni profesores dando clase. Todo era una gran ola de alumnos que iban en la misma dirección: la salida. Pero yo aun no me podía ir, y todo por llegar tarde. Suspiré y tras despedirme de Sasuke y los demás me encaminé hacia la biblioteca arrastrando los pies, cansado. En cuanto llegué, entré, me senté en la primera mesa que vi y me quedé esperando a que apareciese la profesora Kurenai.

– Al menos eres puntual al castigo. Pues bien, te quedarás aquí una hora haciendo esto – dijo poniendo un taco de hojas de ejercicio sobre la mesa. – Y si no lo acabas en ese tiempo lo acabarás en casa. ¿Entendido?

– Entendido – venga, unas 20 hojas como mínimo… esto sería largo.

En cuanto se fue solté un largo suspiro y me escurrí por la mea hasta quedar con los ojos a la altura de las hojas de papel. Tras un rato y con otro suspiro me incorporé y comencé a hacer los condenados ejercicios de lengua. Si Sakura hubiese estado delante hubiera soltado algo así como "al menos sirven para repasar para el examen". Yo por mi parte los consideraba un gran y auténtico fastidio.

Cuando el reloj por fin marcó las cuatro de la tarde solo había hecho una quinta parte de ellos. Frustrado, salí del silencioso lugar y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Iba cabizbajo y no me di cuenta de que por el lado contrario se acercaba alguien hasta que me habló.

– ¿Ya te han dado tu libertad condicional?

– No estoy para bromas Sakura, déjame ya en paz, ¿quieres?

– Lo que sea, yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir contigo. La reunión se me ha hecho eterna.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos en silencio por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a casa. Dentro estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Así que me dispuse a encontrar a mi madre. La busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Sakura me llamó desde la cocina.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Mira esto – me dijo entregándome un trozo de papel amarillo escrito con una letra descuidada:

_"Me ha surgido un asunto importante y no llegaré hasta la hora de cenar si no después, así que haceos vosotros la comida y no os peleéis. Un beso, Kushina"_

– Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Tendré que cocinar – dijo Sakura cogiendo un delantal blanco de la percha.

– Quieta parada. ¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? Ni en broma – la paré cogiéndola de la muñeca. – ¿Es que quieres envenenarme? Pobre del que sea tu marido.

– ¿Pero qué tonterías dices idiota? Yo no cocino tan mal.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de tus "galletas–ladrillo" o de las "patatas–carbón"? Si no puedes ni freír un huevo sin que algo pase.

– ¡No es verdad!

– Sí lo es. Y ahora déjame a mí la cocina y vete a hacer tu tarea o estudiar o yo que sé qué. No querrá usted bajar su media de sobresaliente y volver al curso que le corresponde, ¿no, doña sabelotodo? – le solté en tono sarcástico.

– ¡Más idiota y no naces! – me gritó tras lo que se fue a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

– ¡Esta chica es insoportable! – al menos ahora tocaba un poco de paz.

* * *

– ¿Pero quién o qué se cree que es? Vale, no cocino bien, pero al menos podría haberlo dicho de otra forma más delicada. Error. Él no sabe el significado de delicado. Es insoportable, inaguantable, insufrible. Tener un hermano como él es lo peor que jamás me podría haber pasado. Bueno, queda menos de un año para poder dejar de ver su estúpida cara – me dije a mí misma mientras miraba el techo tumbada en la cama.

Sonreí, cogí mi almohada en brazos, me hice un ovillo y solté una grito de júbilo ahogado por el cojín. Lo solté, me levanté de la cama, y me puse a rebuscar en mi mochila hasta dar con una carpeta de cartón. La abrí y dentro de una funda de plástico se encontraba mi pasaporte a la libertad: una solicitud de beca aceptada. ¡Al año siguiente iba a estudiar fuera de la ciudad! Que digo... ¡fuera del país! Estaba tan eufórica que todo el enfado provocado por el idiota de mi hermano se me había ido. Cerré de nuevo la carpeta y la dejé en una esquina del escritorio para dejar espacio a los libros de todas las asignaturas y comencé a hacer la tarea.

Alrededor de tres cuartos de hora más tarde el estómago comenzó a rugirme y no me podía concentrar. Además desde abajo provenía un delicioso aroma a carne. Tenía hambre... pero si ahora bajaba y se lo decía a Naruto acabaría haciéndose el gracioso, yo me enfurecería y la discusión sería irremediable. No tenía ganas, ni fuerza. Un poco más, tan solo un poco más…

– ¡La comida está lista!¡Baja ya! – gritó él desde abajo. ¡Parecía como si hubiese leído mi mente! Por una vez, me alegraba escucharle.

Bajé a toda prisa saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Puede que con demasiada prisa ya que acabé por tropezarme y caerme de bruces al suelo. Dolía, y mucho.

– ¿Y luego soy yo el idiota? – me preguntó el rubio con tono burlón asomándose al pasillo mientras se quitaba el delantal.

– Pues sí – le contesté incorporándome y mirando desafiantemente sus ojos azules. – ¿Qué hay de comer?

Aparté la mirada de él impaciente por ver la mesa sobre la cual estaban colocados dos platos con carne de ternera bañados en salsa y patatas a la pobre. Contenta me fui dando zancadas hasta sentarme en la silla. Cogí cuchillo y tenedor y lo probé. Puede que fuera porque tenía hambre, puede que no, ¡pero estaba delicioso! Una de las pocas cosas que Naruto sabía hacer bien era eso, cocinar, pero nada más.

– Deberías hacerte cocinero – le dije mientras se sentaba.

– Sí hombre, ¿y tirarme todo el día en la cocina muerto de calor? No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que alimentar a un cerdito.

Vale, ese comentario iba claramente dirigido a mí. Nunca jamás volveré a hacerle cumplido alguno.

– Anda y que te den. Por una vez que soy amable...

– Deberías replantearte tu queridísimo vocabulario. Eso o lavarte la boca con jabón, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho…

Le lancé una mirada asesina, pero decidí no caer en su juego, así que seguí comiendo. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la estancia dejando en el aire tan solo el ruido del cuchillo al cortar o del tenedor al tocar el plato.

– ¿A qué hora volvía hoy papá?

– Creo que dijo que hacia las seis de la tarde. También dijo un no sé qué sobre una sorpresa – me contestó.

– A saber lo que entiende él por sorpresa. Ahora me quedé con intriga...

– Yo prefiero no saberlo – dijo convencido. – Siempre que dice algo sobre una "sorpresa" acabamos mal. ¿Recuerdas lo de las vacaciones del año pasado?

– Sí, dijo que nos iba a llevar a un sitio genial – solté mientras recordaba los sucesos. – Una semana en la jungla haciendo supervivencia no es algo que me agrade demasiado. Además acabamos llenos de picaduras de mosquitos.

– Y que lo digas... Me empieza a picar todo el cuerpo solo de recordarlo – comentó rascándose el antebrazo. – El único que se lo pasó bien fue él.

– Y mamá. Siempre le sigue el juego.

– De vez en cuando podían pensar en consultarnos un poco las cosas.

– Sí… Ya terminé – dije empujando ligeramente el plato hacia delante posando mi mirada en Naruto.

– Pues friega los platos. Te ahorré trabajo ya que las sartenes las lavé yo.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Es a ti a quien le toca fregar.

– Yo cociné.

– Eso fue porque quisiste. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

– Creo que querrías decir que estabas dispuesta a envenenarme.

– ¿Pero qué te has creído so idiota?

– ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó alguien desde la puerta principal.

– ¡Papá! – gritamos a la vez sorprendidos. Había llegado en el momento más inoportuno. Con las ganas que tenía de echarle unas cuantas cosas en cara a Naruto...

Un hombre rubio con ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en la cara entró al comedor con una gran maleta en mano.

– Esto me da mala espina... – dije en voz baja.

– ¿Recordáis que os iba a traer una sorpresa? Pues aquí esta – dijo haciendo señales a alguien que seguramente estaría aun en el pasillo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza… por favor, la abuela no, la abuela no… Al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose abrí los ojos poco a poco, como si temiese el contacto con la luz.

– ¡Kiba! – grité sorprendida al ver a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros. Menos mal, aun quedaba para que la abuela apareciese…

– ¡Primo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamó Naruto pasándole un brazo por los hombros con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira.

– Tranquilízate que no es como si hubiese vuelto del mundo de los muertos – se quejó el mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. – ¡Has crecido prima!

– Un poco... – me sonrojé. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Kiba se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. ¡Ah! Y estará en vuestra misma clase.

– ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa fue mutua para los dos.

– ¿Sorpresa? – dijo Kiba en un intento de descifrar nuestra reacción.

Esto iba a ser un trimestre muy largo…

* * *

**La autora dice:**

¡Buenas noches! (Porque aquí es de noche xD). ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Yo por mi parte estoy en un "descanso" de hacer mi tarea... cada vez se me hace más pesada...

¡Cambiando de tema! Os traigo aquí, una historia que llevo mucho tiempo creando... pero no me atrevía a subir... Si bien cierto es que no tengo mucho escrito de ella, la idea está en mi cabeza, y no creo que desaparezca... al menos no de momento xD

¿Qué os ha parecido? No he leído nunca hasta ahora nada tan "incestuoso" como pretendo que ese fic sea, pero bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ¿Algo que comentar? ¿Alguna crítica? ¿Queja? ¿Tenéis ganas de matarme ya o todavía no?

Podeis contestarme todo esto y mucho más en las reviews... estaría muy agradecida... (Contesto, ¿eh? No me miréis con esa cara de duda).

Solo me queda decir una cosa más: Pretendo ir actualizando este fic cada dos domingos del mes, o lo que es lo mismo, semana sí - semana no. ¿Os parece bien? Intentaré ser constante, y no dejarlo a medias, así que unos cuantos ánimos no me vendrían mal xD.

Pues sin más, solo me queda decir... ¡hasta dentro de dos semanas!

**~ · LaylaDeath · ~**


	2. Peleas de hermanos

***..: Un amor imposible :..***

* * *

(Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno)

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Kishi es su autor, venerémosle xD_

_Si alguien acaba con ganas de asesinarme vivo en casa del vecino de al lado de tu compañero de clase (no me hago responsable de muertes __ajenas)._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Peleas de hermanos**

Alguien tocó a la puerta brusca y torpemente. Le dije que pasara, pero no entró. Tocó de nuevo… y otra vez más. ¿Pero es que no pensaba entrar? Con los nervios a punto de estallarme me levanté de la silla, molesto, y le abrí.

– ¿No sabes que "pasa" significa que entres? – le pregunté a la pelirrosa mientras observaba cómo hacía malabares con una bandeja con zumo y galletas.

– ¿Y tú no ves que voy cargada? Al menos déjame pasar idiota – me hizo apartarme al intentar esquivar su improvisada patada. Le lancé una mirada de inconformidad, pero ella pasó completamente de largo.

– ¿Esas galletas las hiciste tú? – pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta.

– No, son las que mamá hizo ayer.

– Menos mal... Kiba, son comestibles – añadí mirando a mi primo que estaba sentado en el suelo observando la montaña de CDs que tenía en un rincón.

Él y yo de pequeños éramos como dos gotas de agua inseparables. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y, según nuestros padres, éramos igual de cabezones e hiperactivos. El día que se mudaron hice tal escándalo que los vecinos creyeron que me estaban torturando. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

– Idiota – me dijo secamente Sakura mientras dejaba la bandeja en el centro de la habitación sobre la moqueta.

– Frontuda – le reproché instintivamente.

– Bueno, bueno, dejad de discutir. Hace siete años que no nos vemos. ¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros? Que yo recuerde Sakura no se quería desprender de ti por nada del mundo, Naruto.

– Pues crecí y me di cuenta es mejor no acercarse demasiado a este sujeto. Su idiotez es altamente contagiosa. – contestó ella.

– Lo mismo digo. Si te pasas demasiado tiempo junto a esta puedes acabar con un síndrome de insociabilidad. Ten cuidado – Sakura me fulminó con la mirada.

– No creo que me aburra aquí – dijo Kiba estallando en carcajadas. – Galletas de tu madre... – añadió colocándose junto a la bandeja y probando una. – Como siempre, ¡buenísimas!

– Si, lástima que a Sakura no se le hayan pegado sus dotes culinarios.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que dar la lata? Qué estúpido puedes llegar a ser.

– Insulto nuevo... qué raro… Al parecer sí que tienen alguna que otra utilidad tus libritos. – comenté con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio.

– Bueno, terminad ya vuestra absurda pelea y hablemos. ¿Qué tal? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

– Bien, aquí las cosas son aburridas. Siempre es lo mismo. Levantarse, ir al instituto, tragarse 6 horas de clase y un castigo, volver a casa, hacer la tarea, escuchar música... No hay absolutamente nada interesante que contar.

– ¿Y castigado por qué?

– Por ser una marmota y no levantarse a tiempo para ir a clase – contestó Sakura.

– Te comprendo primo – me apoyó él con tono comprensivo mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía. – Pero esa aburrida rutina cambiará. Si no, ¿para qué vine yo aquí?

– Buena pregunta, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Has matado a alguien con tus malos chistes y no has tenido más opción que huir porque te están persiguiendo? – bromeé.

– No, que va. ¡Echaba de menos estar con mis primos! Además… me aburría en casa.

– Así que esa es la auténtica razón – aclaró Sakura.

Kiba tenía la extraña manía de rascarse la cabeza cuando alguien descubría lo que en realidad pensaba o estaba haciendo, y al parecer no había abandonado aún ese hábito.

– Oye Naruto, ¿sigue viviendo Sasuke por aquí? – Preguntó quitándose la mano del pelo.

– Sí, está en la misma clase que nosotros. ¿Por?

– ¿Sigue siendo un ligón o podré enganchar a alguna chica?

– No tendrías posibilidades ni aunque él no estuviera de por medio.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Yo soy muy atractivo – dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar mientras ponía cara de guay. – ¿A qué sí Sakura?

– Sigue soñando – lo cortó ella con una sonrisa.

– Que mala – dijo fingiendo depresión.

Era el mismo Kiba que yo conocía. Una de esas personas que desfrutaban todos y cada uno de los momentos de la vida como si fuera el último y que daba igual lo que pensasen los demás sobre él, no borraba su sonrisa. Era un teatrero que no había cambiado ni una pizca.

– Pero primo, ahora en serio. ¿Hay alguna tía buena en la clase?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, e instintivamente miré a Sakura de arriba abajo con cara de decepción. Exhalé un suspiro y luego me volví con cara de muerto hacia él.

– Esta que ves aquí es la única chica si se le puede llamar así – hice una pausa mientras la miramos. – Así que no. Pero no te preocupes, el instituto es muy grande – añadí con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

– No te creas tanto Naruto porque no lo eres – reprochó ofendida. – Me voy a terminar mi tarea, que es lo que tú deberías hacer – comentó levantándose y señalándome el taco de hojas sobre el escritorio – Cómo puedes... bah… no vale la pena. Nos vemos luego Kiba.

Parecía que iba a dar otro de sus portazos así que me tapé los oídos, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Extrañado por su reacción me quedé mirando la puerta seguramente con cara de atontado ya que el moreno comenzó a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente. Y lo más seguro es que fuese de mí.

– Cómo te gusta molestarla. ¿Tan divertido es?

* * *

Cuando por fin acabé la tarea papá nos llamó a cenar. Mamá había llamado y dicho que llegaría tarde así que Kiba no había tenido manera de escapar de las constantes preguntas del rubio mayor. Ya no sabía cómo librarse del bombardeo continuo y nos miraba a Naruto y a mí con ojos suplicantes a cada instante. Cosa a la que ninguno hicimos caso.

Después, una vez ya en mi habitación, guardé las cosas y metí los libros en la mochila para el día siguiente, pero me topé con mi carpeta roja. Con tanto ajetreo se me había olvidado decírselo a mis padres. Aunque daba igual, lo haría al día siguiente, cuando estuviésemos todos reunidos para comer. La cogí y metí cuidadosamente entre las enciclopedias de la estantería para que no se arrugara y me fui a darme un baño.

Antes de entrar, coloqué una pequeña toalla en el pomo exterior de la puerta. El pestillo llevaba algo más de dos meses roto y papá siempre salía con alguna excusa cuando salía el tema de arreglarlo. El condenado trocito de metal me había hecho pasar por momentos realmente bochornosos, y la toalla se había convertido en el nuevo símbolo de "prohibido pasar". Aunque tampoco se podría decir que fuese de gran utilidad. Naruto, quien siempre estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, pasaba completamente de ella. La única razón por la que seguía usándola es que era una excusa perfecta para pegarle un buen puñetazo cargado de ira si entraba.

Siempre me gustó darme una larga y refrescante ducha al final del día, así que, como de costumbre, no me apresuré en acabar pronto. Me gustaba mucho la sensación del agua resbalando por mi piel hasta la bañera. Cuando decidí que ya era hora de ir terminando, abrí la mampara para coger la toalla y secarme. Me volví hacia el espejo y mientras desenredaba torpemente mi pelo con los dedos me quedé mirándolo. Me había crecido mucho, tanto que me llegaba casi a la cintura, y eso me gustaba ya que desde pequeña siempre lo había cuidado con esmero. Era una de las cosas a las que más aprecio le tenía, por muy tonto que pareciese.

Ya era tarde, así que decidí salir del baño. Me vestí rápidamente con un pijama de rayas horizontales rosas y blancas de manga y pantalón largos y me dispuse a abandonar el lugar, pero nada más abrir la puerta me pegué el susto de mi vida.

– ¡Kiba! ¿Qué demonios haces? – el castaño se encontraba de pie en frente de la puerta con una mano apoyada en su barbilla mientras contemplaba con gesto pensativo el lugar donde anteriormente debía estar la puerta cerrada.

– ¡Ah, Sakura! ¿Qué hacías?

– ¿Ducharme? No creo que sea algo muy extraño si tenemos en cuenta que este es el baño – contesté con clara ironía.

– ¡¿Entonces estabas dentro?! Mataré a ese rubiales… – Kiba parecía haber acabado de entender algo y estaba realmente enfurecido. Sus ojos desprendían chispas.

– ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – No sabía por qué, pero tenía una ligera idea de la respuesta y de que no me iba a gustar.

– Naruto… ese maldito me dijo que podía pasar siempre y cuando hubiese una tolla colgada en el pomo, que significaba que estaba libre…

– ¿Y tú te fías de ese idiota? – la furia estaba comenzando a invadirme a mí también. Me las pagaría, vaya que sí.

* * *

_¿Y por qué no?_ Esa fue la pregunta que me hice en cuanto se me ocurrió aquella brillante idea. A pesar de haber cenado nos acabamos todas la galletas de mamá nada más subir a mi habitación, y tras bebernos casi litro y medio de zumo entre los dos, Kiba me preguntó por el cuarto de baño. Sabía que esa era la hora en la que Sakura solía tomar una ducha, con lo cual debía decirle que usara el de la planta de abajo, pero justo en el momento en que iba a articular la primera palabra cambié de opinión. Ella me había hecho la vida imposible en más de una ocasión, siempre creyéndose superior y dejándome en ridículo. Así que esta vez era mi turno de actuar, y el pestillo roto iba a ser mi cómplice más directo.

Mientras me regocijaba pensando en lo exitosa que sería mi idea, escuché un zumbido. ¡El mosquito que no me había dejado dormir la noche anterior! Por su culpa llegué tarde… Sin hacer el menor ruido y con cuidado, me levanté para coger una revista de la mesilla de noche y enrollarla siguiendo con la mirada al dichoso bicho en todo momento. Ya lo tenía en el punto de mira, se había colocado en la puerta, era mi oportunidad. Intentando ser más sigiloso que un gato en mitad de la noche, me acerqué, reuní todas mis fuerzas y le di… o al menos eso creía. Con lo que no contaba es con que la puerta se abriese justo un instante antes y por ella asomase Sakura. Me quedé paralizado. Si era cierto que era divertido picarla y molestarla, cuando se enfadaba de verdad era aterradora, y en ese momento estaba furiosa.

Aparté lentamente la revista de su cara enrojecida por el golpe mientras, con temor, comenzaba imaginarme muerto. Comenzó a temblarle la ceja. Ese tic nervioso no era buen augurio… En mi mente comencé a plantearme seriamente la idea de saltar por la ventana, pues un primer piso no era tan descabellado al fin y al cabo.

– Sa - Sakura… Yo… Esto… Lo si- – de pronto comenzó a arderme la mejilla izquierda. Tardé unos instantes en atar cabos y entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¡Más estúpido y no naces! Qué digo… ¡OJALÁ! – enfurecida, la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y se fue sin más.

– Au… eso debe haber dolido… – comentó Kiba que acababa de entrar al dormitorio. Al parecer había estado todo el rato detrás de Sakura. – Aunque te está bien empleado, ¿tú sabes que estaba a punto de morir por verla desnuda? ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre? ¿Tanto me odias? – puso cara de cordero mal herido y justo después estalló en carcajadas.

– No tiene gracia. Maldita… – acababa de acercarme al espejo y ver cómo la roja marca de la mano de mi _querida_ hermana estaba tatuada en mi cara. No se iba a ir así de fácil como había aparecido…

Al día siguiente mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Es cierto que su tamaño había decrecido, pero se había convertido en una mancha violácea nada agradable. Suspiré. Tendría que pasar toda la mañana escuchando las burlas de mis _simpatiquísimos_ amigos. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

– ¿Qué Naruto? ¿Sakura es más fuerte que tú? – allí estaba Sasuke, tan agradable como de costumbre.

– Si no quieres tener una marca igual mejor cállate – ¿Me lo pareció a mí o soltó un bufido de incredulidad?

– Uf, qué ambiente más tenso, ¿no? ¡Sasuke tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Mi primo acababa de entrar en clase.

– ¡Kiba! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Naruto no me había dicho nada – le eché una mirada incriminatoria. Como si hubiese tenido tiempo de decirle algo. Nada más verme comenzó a mofarse de mí.

– Nada, que he venido a vivir a casa de mis primos. Por cierto, acabo de volver del despacho de la directora y estaba un poco…

– ¿Ebria? – Completó Sasuke. – No es de extrañar. Estamos a viernes, y los jueves son los días en los que se va de apuestas. Tiene la peor suerte del mundo, nunca gana, y por eso los viernes no es que esté muy despierta.

– Pero eso no quita que sea una buena directora dedicada a su trabajo – cómo no, la pelirrosa entrometida acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

– Ya claro, habló la pelota – para mi sorpresa no se enfadó, tan solo me miró un instante, soltó una risita tonta y se fue. – Yo la mato…

– Tranquilo Naruto, además, te lo merecías, fue enteramente tu culpa – Kiba _al rescate_.

– ¿Ah sí? Cuenta, cuenta.

– Verás, Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerme entrar en el baño cuando Sakura se estaba duchando pero luego…

– ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir, Kiba! – Dejar que Sasuke se pasase el resto de la semana burlándose de mí no estaba entre mis planes.

– ¿Eh? Eres un aguafiestas. Pero qué suerte tío, poder ver a Sakura desnuda…

– ¿En serio? ¡Pero si está plana y es horrible! – no entendía qué le veía el pelinegro a mi hermana.

– En verdad Naruto, ha crecido, y no está tan mal como tú lo haces ver – y mi primo apoyándolo. ¿Es que el mundo estaba loco?

– Sí, claro, cómo no – rodé los ojos. No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– Bien, entonces no te importará que le pida salir, ¿verdad? – ¿Cómo? ¿El idiota pedirle salir a Sakura?

– Qué me va a importar. Es su vida, a mí me la suda lo que haga con ella. ¿Pero en serio se lo pedirás, Sasuke?

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Buenos días, vuelvan a sus asientos y saquen una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo. Hoy tendremos examen sorpresa – la profesora de Lengua acababa de entrar por la puerta.

– No, ¿en serio? ¿Un examen nada más llegar? – Kiba no era el único que iba a suspender… Si tan solo hubiese terminado los ejercicios de ayer…

* * *

El examen resultó ser muy fácil, y las dos siguientes horas pasaron a un ritmo lento. No sabía por qué, pero desde siempre las clases sencillas parecían hacérseme eternas, por eso necesitaba algo que supusiera verdaderamente un reto para mí.

Cuando por fin llegó el recreo me puse a buscar a mis amigas mientras intentaba esquivar a todas las personas de la avalancha de alumnos que salían de las clases ansiosos por llegar por fin al patio. Después de un rato buscando, conseguí divisar a una chica flaquita y no muy alta con el pelo castaño recogido en dos cocos.

– ¿Y qué tal va tu búsqueda de novio, Ino? – le preguntó Tenten a la chica de ojos celestes y largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta que estaba sentada a su lado.

– Mal, necesito salir…

– Qué extraño, Ino necesitando salir – acababa de colocarme junto a ellas y dije aquello con un tono bastante irónico.

– ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no quedamos y vamos a la discoteca esta noche? ¡Seguro que nos lo pasaremos en grande! No pienso volver a casa antes de enganchar a un tío bien macizo…

– Tú lo único que quieres es pillar cacho, ¿a que sí, Tenten? – la castaña rió mientras asentía.

– Qué escandalosas que sois, se os oye desde la otra punta. ¿Así que esta noche vais a salir de fiesta? – Junto a nosotras se acababa de colocar Temari, chica un año mayor, rubia, con imponentes ojos azul marino y pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas.

– Error. _Vamos_ a salir – como siempre, Ino imponiendo sus decisiones a los demás. – Esta noche, las cuatro vamos a arrasar. Así que, comenzando por la ropa: prohibido todo lo que sea ancho, demasiado largo o muy anticuado.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué me miras a mí? – aquella mirada celeste que acababa hincarse en mi cuerpo no era un buen augurio.

– Sakura… pasaré a las nueve por tu casa para asegurarme de que no cometas estupideces, ¿está claro? ¡Venid a recogernos a las once! – cogió su móvil, miró el mensaje que seguramente le habría acabado de llegar y se fue lanzándonos un beso – ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

– Esto… ¿por qué siempre se sale con la suya?

– No lo sé, Tenten, no tengo ni idea. Además, ¿a qué viene eso de que "no cometa estupideces"? ¿Y quién se tira dos horas para arreglarse?

– Ya sabes cómo es ella. Aunque no es mala idea, nunca viene mal pasar un buen rato, ¿no crees?

– Lo dudo… pero si tú lo dices, Temari… – tenía el presentimiento de que aquella noche no acabaría lo que se dice muy bien…

* * *

**La autora dice:**

¡Qué rápido se me han pasado estas dos semanas! En verdad, he estado más ocupada de lo que me podía llegar a esperar... ¿Pero de dónde aparecen todas las cosas que siempre hay que hacer? Yo creo que existe algo así como una fuerza que dice: "¿Estás libre? Pues toma, para que no te aburras."... Maldita fuerza...

Ahora ya volviendo al tema... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Algo que criticar? ¿Algo que no os ha gustado? ¿Y algo que sí os ha gustado? ¿Todavía no habéis empezado a sentir el cosquilleo de "te queremos matar"? Pues mejor para mí xD

No, en serio, me he esforzado haciendo el capítulo, y seguramente, como os imaginaréis más de uno, a partir de la "noche de búsqueda de novio de Ino" comenzarán a ponerse las cosas todavía mejor (o al menos eso espero).

Ya, ya os dejo en paz que me pongo muy pesada, ¿si? ¡Vamos a nuestra siguiente sección:

* * *

**Rincón de respuestas:**

**kidloco:** Pues si te gustó la idea, aquí tienes la continuación. Yo leí una vez un incesto de esta pareja... pero no eran hermanos de sangre...

**DjPuMa13g: **Si la esperabas, aquí la tienes. Una actualización bien calentita xD

**Lonely Athenea: **Gracias por los consejos, pero ya lo sabía. Yo escribo con guió largo, lo que pasa es que al pasar de un procesador de texto que tenía a otra versión, se me hicieron pequeños (no sé por qué). No utilicé la línea divisoria porque me apetecía probar cómo quedaba con los puntos, pero en verdad la línea está mejor. Con las faltas de ortografía, ya vi que tenía dos, rectificadas están. En cambio lo de mezclar tiempos... yo no creo que lo haga, y si lo hago no sé, pero me gusta como queda. De todas formas, nuevamente gracias por la ayuda, siempre se agradece que haya gente que esté allí para que mejores.

**Laurii19: **¡Oye! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que "mis comentarios son muy largos". Es más, esos son los que más se agradecen, ya que tienen cosas que comentar de la historia y tú lo sabes. ¿Y que actualizo poco? Yo al menos he avisado que es cada dos domingos... la guerra ya está declarada, _mon amie_, actualizaste a la cuarta semana xD. Pero bueno, me alegra de que te guste, Es un placer recibir un comentario tuyo. ¿Y has visto dónde he metido la idea de la mosca? Hay que agradecerle al profesor de matemáticas ciertamente xD.

**Kingdra:** ¡He tardado justo lo que dije que iba a tardar! Ya sé que hay pocos autores que hagan cosas de este estilo... pero es que realmente me apetecía intentar algo "fuera de lo común". ¡Es un placer!

* * *

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

**~ · LaylaDeath · ~**


End file.
